


Cuerpo de Exploración

by KeiSheila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSheila/pseuds/KeiSheila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando alguien se acerca a Levi siempre acaba mal. Muerte, desolación y aislamiento son palabras que le rodean. Sólo una persona se mantiene a su lado sin morir: Erwin Smith. Los sentimientos hacía Erwin van creciendo... hasta que conoce a Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epílogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamykia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamykia/gifts).



> Este fanfic está dedicado a Hamykia, no soy gran amante del yaoi e intento que los fanfics siempre estén lo más adaptados dentro de la historia real lo máximo posible, lo que crea que en muchas ocasiones me lleven más tiempo del que necesitaría con una historia propia. Pero quería hacer algo para ella.  
> Sé que a Hamykia no le gusta la pareja Erwin/Levi, pero no pude evitar tras leerme de nuevo el manga en que esos silencios y frases cortantes se debiesen a la tensión sexual latente. Si nos ponemos a pensar en yaoi y Ataque a los Titanes pienso en ellos. No obstante la cosa puede cambiar.
> 
> La historia irá evolucionando al mismo tiempo que lo hace el propio manga (flashbacks incluidos) pues intentaré que encaje para que cuando leáis el original os venga a la cabeza este fanfic. OJO actualmente estamos en el capítulo 71 del manga.
> 
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> Te quiero Hamykia.

Epílogo: Hace varios años.

Estar dentro del muro María no significaba sentirse seguro, ni tampoco sentirse mejor.

Levi miraba la puerta del muro segundos antes de que esta se cerrara. Mientras reorganizaban a los supervivientes de la última expedición y se preparaban para volver, Levi no se había planteado que no tenía lugar al que regresar.

Toda su vida la había pasado en las entrañas de la capital real, sirviéndose de lo que podía arañar de los ricos. Sin embargo en aquel momento ya formaba parte del Cuerpo de Exploración, estaba en la superficie y no tenía con quien compartirla.

Tras la muerte de Flagon Darlett y la caída de su grupo, Levi había pasado a formar parte del pelotón de Erwin Smith, por lo que fue con él hasta el cuartel general del Cuerpo de Exploración.

¿Cómo podía seguir a alguien a quien días atrás habría matado sin dudarlo? 

Porque creía que era lo correcto.

Se dirigió a su habitación en el edificio de los chicos. A pesar de estar preparada para varias personas el alto número de bajas hacía que estuviera completamente solo.

Después de limpiar una litera superior, se tumbó boca arriba sobre la misma y miró al techo. Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban las voces de algunos de sus compañeros, muchos estaban asustados por los días que pasaron al otro lado del muro, otros celebraban seguir con vida a lo grande. Ninguno de ellos iba a buscar a Levi.

Se estaba volviendo loco. 

Bajó de la litera, recogió trapos y llenó varios cubos con agua y jabón que preparó para limpiar. Mientras lo hacía se empezó a calmar, el olor del jabón, el frescor del agua… Adecentar aquel cuarto le hacía purificarse por todo lo que había sucedido.

Empezó a frotar con fuerza la madera de uno de los armarios y se cruzó por su mente las palabras que le había dicho Isabel días antes en aquel mismo cuarto.

“¿Tiene que ser ahora?”

Se fue con dos amigos, dos hermanos.

“¿Tiene que ser ahora?”

Volvió solo.

La madera del mueble empezó a levantar pequeñas astillas que se clavaban en la mano de Levi, a pesar de ello él seguía frotando con fuerza.

Estaba tan absorto en su tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando él entró en el dormitorio, pero sí cuando se puso detrás. Giró sobre sí mismo rápidamente y propinó una patada en el costado al invasor de su intimidad.

Era Erwin.

–¿Qué pretendes? –Preguntó su actual jefe de pelotón llevándose la mano al lateral dolorido.

Levi le miró fijamente muy serio.

–¿No vas a contestarme? –Insistió Erwin.

–¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ¿Que llames antes de entrar? ¿Que te prepares para recibir un golpe si te pones furtivamente detrás de mí? 

–He venido porque no estabas fuera con los demás.

–¿Para llorar a los caídos o para celebrar el hecho de que volvamos a estar dentro de estos muros?

–Para demostrar que podemos salir, que no tememos lo que pase en el exterior, que estamos vivos… ¿O prefieres seguir destrozándote la mano?

–No me he hecho daño.

Con fuerza y velocidad Erwin cogió de la muñeca a Levi y levantó entre ambos la mano que seguía sujetando el trapo húmedo.

–Tienes quemaduras del roce.

–Que haya decidido quedarme no significa que puedas hacer conmigo lo que quieras –indicó Levi deshaciéndose de la mano que le atrapaba. 

–Si no quieres estar con los demás ¿por qué aceptaste quedarte con nosotros? ¿Has cambiado de idea? ¿Quieres volver a tu agujero?

–¡No! –Exclamó volviendo a clavar la mirada en la de su interlocutor. 

Siempre le había molestado no ser lo suficientemente alto como para no tener que levantar la cabeza cuando quería expresar su enfado, lo que realmente le estaba desesperando en aquel momento.

–¿En ese caso por qué decidiste quedarte?

–Quizás fuese la emoción del momento, no estoy seguro. ¡Pero este no es mi lugar! ¡He pasado de estar en un hoyo acompañado a estar en una jaula solo! ¡Isabel había insinuado que quería ayudar a recuperar el mundo a la gente! ¡Furlan quería vivir dentro de la muralla Sina con todos los honores que nunca había podido tener! ¡Pero yo no soy ninguno de ellos!

–¿Y entonces qué quieres?

–No lo sé –contestó rápidamente–. Si ayudo a la recuperación del muro, ¿cómo sé que podré sobrevivir para conseguir algo más que no sea la aniquilación de los que están ahí fuera? ¿Cómo quieres que esté con personas que no sé si van a morir sin que pueda evitarlo la próxima vez que salgamos a explorar?

–Porque es necesario.

Levi bufó y tiró el trapo al cubo haciendo que el agua saltase sobre el suelo.

–Necesario –repitió con desdén. 

–¿Crees que eres el único que ha perdido gente en esta misión? ¿Crees que si los demás no son como tú van a morir en cuanto vean al siguiente titán? ¡Pues estás muy equivocado! Morirá gente, por supuesto, pero es un precio pequeño por el triunfo que será ver a todo el mundo fuera de esta jaula como tú la llamas. Pero si prefieres irte hazlo. ¡Mátame! Aprovecha que no hay nadie aquí como sí lo había la última vez que me amenazaste de muerte, acaba conmigo y vuelve a tu agujero.

En completo silencio Levi mantuvo su postura amenazando a continuar a Erwin.

–Si no vas a hacer nada, admite que es necesario y continúa trabajando para devolver a la humanidad lo que es suyo –dijo Erwin juntando las cejas con gesto de enfado y marchándose del dormitorio.

Levi se sentó en una litera y se tocó la mano dolorida, no le gustaba estar allí porque aquello significaba recordar a Furlan y a Isabel, recordarles a ellos y los fallos que hicieron que muriesen.

Devolver el mundo a la humanidad era importante, pero quien le había convencido para quedarse era Erwin. Tras los muros él consiguió evitar que le matase y le convenció sobre que estar en el Cuerpo de Exploración era la mejor opción. Y lo había vuelto a conseguir.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero más despacio que cuando le cogió la muñeca.

Quería estar en El Cuerpo de Exploración, porque él se lo había pedido.


	2. Audiencia de aquel día

845

–¿Sabes que aceptar el cargo de comandante implica que todos podrán poner los ojos sobre ti, verdad? 

Erwin se mantuvo callado sentado al otro lado de la mesa de su despacho, a la vez que observaba a su acompañante intentar mantenerse tan aparentemente frío como de costumbre y quien sin embargo no era capaz de sentarse, como si las ideas brotaran mejor del movimiento.

–Da igual lo que hagas por todos los de dentro del muro –insistió Levi cerrando los puños con fuerza y señalándole con el dedo índice–, ahora cada pequeño defecto será tu culpa.

–¿Y acaso no lo será?

Levi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sabía que no podía convencerle para echarse atrás en su elección, pero no soportaba no poder decir lo que pensaba. 

–Veinte hombres... Se fueron cien y han vuelto algo menos de veinte hombres –explicó Levi haciendo referencia al escuadrón que acababa de volver de misión. 

–No entiendo por qué no paras de repetirme algo que sé perfectamente –dijo Erwin mirándole con sus profundos ojos azules.

–¡El comandante no ha sabido hacer su trabajo! ¡Aunque tú estés al mando no servirá de nada si el número de hombres que salen y no regresan es inferior al de personas que entran a formar parte! ¡Necesitamos recursos!–Exclamó Levi golpeando con fuerza el puño sobre la mesa.

–Lo sé. Lo llevo sabiendo mucho antes de que tú formaras parte del Cuerpo de Exploración, incluso mucho antes de que yo también formara parte. Necesitamos dinero, necesitamos caballos, necesitamos armas y también hombres. El número de personas que se unen a nosotros cada vez es menor. Y no todos tienen las aptitudes que tienes tú.

–Fueron casi cien hombres y regresaron sólo veinte –insistió Levy. –Ha sido un pésimo comandante y ahora quiere que tú cargues con el problema.

–No todos los pelotones pueden estar formados por gente como tú Levi –señaló Erwin poniéndose de pie.  
Ante aquel gesto Levi frunció los labios y se mantuvo en silencio. No sólo porque le imponía demostrando su superioridad y remarcando su diferencia de altura, si no porque sus palabras estaban llenas de razón. Su grupo era extremadamente fuerte: Contaban con Mike quien era capaz de oler a un titán mucho antes de que cualquiera pudiera verlo, también con la inteligencia de la rara de Hange aunque le costara admitirlo, y con él mismo.

–Levi, escúchame. ¿Crees que no sufro lo mismo que los demás al ver todos los caídos? Te prometo que mientras esté vivo haré todo lo posible para que la humanidad salga adelante.

–Ese es el problema, sigues sin darte cuenta.

–Si soy comandante estaré lo más cerca posible del peligro, por lo que actualmente soy el más propenso al ataque en cualquier momento para poder con ello defender a mis hombres. Además soy el máximo responsable de las tropas, si algo las sucediese la responsabilidad caería no sólo en mi conciencia si no también en los sueños de la humanidad de salir de entre estas paredes. ¿Te refieres a eso?

Aunque el ceño de Levi se mantenía fruncido y su boca formaba una delgada línea curvada ligeramente hacia abajo, en realidad estaba boquiabierto. Eso era exactamente a lo que se refería.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón que había cerca de la puerta cerrada del despacho y suspiró levemente, el hecho de que le comprendiera era liberador, aunque faltaba lo más importante. Por un lado si Erwin estaba en ese puesto se expondría más al peligro, y había que tener en cuenta que el trabajo fuera del campo de batalla se multiplicaría, por lo que apenas podrían estar juntos. Tras varios años a su lado, de una manera u otra…

–…Ya te he perdido –susurró Levi haciendo accesibles sus pensamientos.

Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, tan fuerte era el dolor que no fue capaz de ver cómo Erwin se inclinaba sobre él hasta que notó los labios de ambos juntarse.  
Fue algo tan inesperado que aunque quiso levantarse, zafarse de él y marcharse de allí, no pudo. 

Sus labios eran gruesos, un poco asperos y fríos. Levi sintió el deseo de pasarle la lengua, mordérselos y perderse entre ellos. 

Sus sentidos estallaron, aunque nunca se lo había planteado aquella situación le pareció la más normal del mundo, como si su boca y la de Erwin estuvieran hechas la una para la otra. El fuerte daño de su corazón dio paso a una sensación mucho más cálida, acogedora. No sabía si aquello estaba bien, ni siquiera creía que fuese real, por lo que los besos largos y los cortos se intercalaron entre el suave bienestar y el deseo irrefrenable de que aquello no acabase.

De pronto se oyó ajetreo en el pasillo, aunque ninguno de los dos quiso darse cuenta de ello hasta que unos fuertes golpes sonaron contra la puerta. A pesar de que Levi se veía incapaz de volver a separarse de Erwin, el nuevo comandante se irguió justo en el momento en que Hange abría la puerta sin esperar que nadie le diera permiso para ello.

La joven que no pareció percatarse del acaloramiento de Levi quien aún seguía sobre el sillón, se giró hacia Erwin y con el saludo de honor colocando su puño derecho sobre el corazón gritó una noticia funesta.

-¡El muro María ha caído! ¡Un titán de más de cincuenta metros ha destruido la la puerta del distrito Shiganshina!

Mientras Erwin salía corriendo de allí pidiendo explicaciones y dando órdenes, Levi le siguió con paso apresurado.  
Aquel beso que se había formado del deseo de ambos sería el último acercamiento romántico en demasiado tiempo. Para Erwin la humanidad era más importante que el amor.


	3. Aún no puedo mirarte a los ojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinco años después de la caída del Muro María, la humanidad vuelve a temblar ante un nuevo ataque titán esta vez al muro Rose. La transformación de un joven recluta (Eren Jaeger) en uno de estos seres salva la situación. Y tras un juicio muy caldeado, es El Cuerpo de Exploración quien tiene que encargarse de Eren. Sin embargo el cabo Levi no sabe qué pretende hacer Erwin con el chico, y sobre todo si se ha olvidado del beso que se dieron cinco años antes.

Año 850

Le dolía admitirlo pero aquel inofensivo apretón de manos le había provocado un poco de envidia. Se planteaba si Erwin le haría más caso si él también pudiera convertirse en titán. Decidió desechar ese pensamiento de su cabeza en beneficio de todos y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Eren.

–Oye Eren.

–¿S-sí? –Dubitó. Como si le fuese a pegar de nuevo.

–¿Me odias?

Respondió que no, que sabía que todo formaba parte del plan. Retazos de la rabia que sentía Levi se desvanecieron transformándose en congoja. ¿Por qué no se quejaba? La gente normal se enfadaría.

Levi había pateado con fuerza la cara de Eren hasta que este escupió un diente que salió disparado contra el suelo. Luego continuó golpeándole el costado. No sólo lo hizo para que se callara y no estropeara los planes que Erwin tenía, o para convencer a la gente de la sala de que podría con él si en algún momento se rebelase, también lo hizo porque sentía ganas de golpearle. Llevaba años luchando contra los titanes, matando sin miramientos a aquellos seres retrasados que sólo pedían sangre, e intentando volver a recuperar un trozo del espacio que la humanidad había tenido y que cada vez era más pequeño. Un treinta por ciento de los hombres que salían del interior de las murallas perecían por el camino incluso esforzándose Erwin y él porque todas las salidas fueran un éxito.

Le había golpeado porque aún sentía la sangre en su mano de aquel soldado al que prometió que eliminaría a todos los titanes. El último de sus hombres que había visto caer.

Le había golpeado porque daba igual lo que hiciese, los titanes siempre serían más importantes que cualquiera para Erwin. Y aunque le doliese, aquello tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

Le había golpeado porque era un titán.

–Pero todo tiene un límite ¿no? –Preguntó Hange con el tono que solía utilizar para sermonearle–. Le has hecho saltar un diente. ¡Mira!– Añadió enseñándoles un pañuelo de tela donde reposaba con mucho mimo el diente, como si fuera una piedra preciosa. A continuación se agachó ante Eren para comprobar su boca. 

–Es mejor que ser diseccionado.

De hecho una parte de él odió cuando escuchó como destinaban al crío al Cuerpo de Exploración, aunque las cosas salieran tal y como estaban planeadas.

–Oh –exclamó Hange obviando las palabras de Levi–, le está saliendo el diente.

Emocionada por el nuevo descubrimiento Hange se levantó de un salto y se llevó a Eren con ella para examinar con detenimiento aquel diente antes de emprender la nueva operación con el crío como protagonista, Mike fue derecho tras ellos riéndose por la nariz, como si le divirtiera lo que Hange hiciese a continuación. Erwin en cambio se quedó con Levi quien se mantenía sentado en el sofá a pesar de saber que tenía tareas que realizar.

–Eren sigue sin convencerte –afirmó Erwin tajante y de repente sin darle opción a réplica.

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Matarle porque es un titán? ¿Ser su niñera porque es un crío? Puesto que como ya has visto a la policía militar le encanta la idea de dejarnos tener un titán como mascota. Niles casi nos lo envuelve para regalo y todo.

–No seas testarudo, hasta que no veamos a Jaeger en una misión no podremos saber cuáles son sus intenciones reales, ni hacer conjeturas sobre lo que pasará. Además no entiendo por qué has tomado la decisión de que precisamente tú vas a tener que encargarte de él.

–¿Quién lo iba a hacer? ¿Tú? 

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa Levi? 

Levi se calló mirándole fijamente. 

Le pasaba que cinco años atrás había tenido el beso más apasionado de su vida, y sin embargo Erwin no había vuelto a hablar de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo que llegó a pensar incluso que aquel beso no existió más allá de su imaginación, pero a veces sentía el roce de los labios en los suyos. Y maldecía la caída del muro María cuando eso ocurría. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en besos si un tercio de los soldados de la tropa de exploración moría al hacer incursiones más allá del muro Rose, y el gobierno había matado a un veinte por ciento de la población porque no había alimentos para todos? 

Pero a pesar de saber que su sueño era un pensamiento egoísta, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel instante y volver a sentir la opresión en su corazón. Y los labios fríos, carnosos, y un poco secos sobre los suyos.

–Te aviso que si estropea la misión no esperaré a otro juicio para tomar mi decisión.

Erwin sonrió.

Y Levi refunfuñó sin poder evitarlo. Aquella sonrisa volvía a provocarle una sensación caliente y agradable en el pecho que no quería perder nunca.

–Eres muy duro con él.

–O tú eres demasiado blando.

Con una familiaridad casi extraña Erwin se sentó a su lado donde segundos antes había estado Eren. Levi cerró los ojos un instante e intentó mantener la calma, pero no pudo evitar arquear un poco la espalda al recorrerle un escalofrío. Hacía mucho que no estaban solos tan cerca.

–No fuiste tan blando conmigo cuando me conociste –explicó Levi volviendo a abrir los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo para mirar directamente a Erwin–, a mí no me hablaste con sonrisas.

–No las quisiste ver. Y me sorprende lo hablador que eres cuando estamos solos.

Sus profundos y fríos ojos azules se enmarcaban bajo las pobladas cejas rubias que tanto caracterizaban su rostro. 

–¿Estás jugando conmigo?

–¿Eso crees? –Preguntó Erwin mirando al frente y dejando la vista perdida–. Nunca ha sido mi intención.

Un silencio incómodo y forzado mantenía a los dos unidos en aquella habitación. Levi quería gritar pero sabía que de su boca sólo saldrían palabras llenas de ira sin ningún fundamento ni razonamiento. 

–Mi objetivo es eliminar titanes. Lo sabías ¿no?

Levi afirmó con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo intentó evadir su mente centrándose en una mancha de color parduzco que había en el sofá cerca de donde se encontraba su rodilla derecha ¿cómo podía tener el sofá de un comandante una mancha como aquella? ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes? Era un mueble con un tapizado muy claro, si la mancha era vieja resultaría imposible de eliminar a aquellas…

–¡Para, Levi! –Gritó Erwin tan alto que hizo retumbar el asiento–. ¡Y escúchame!

–Te escucho. Quieres matar titanes y supongo que crees que el mocoso que se transforma en titán puede ayudarte, estoy de acuerdo contigo yo también lo creo –señaló dándose una palmada en el pecho para enfatizar su frase–. Pero te garantizo que no vas a vivir para ver a la gente feliz corriendo en un mundo en el que los titanes no existan y los muros hayan desaparecido. Estamos asentando unas bases para que eso ocurra, ¿por qué no vivir tu vida durante el proceso? –Preguntó Levi poniéndose de pie.

–Elegí esta vida.

–Entonces no me juzgues si yo decido vivir la mía a mi manera. Yo también quiero matar titanes, no eres el único en este escuadrón así que deja de creerte un mártir por la causa.

Las botas resonaron por el suelo mientras Levi caminaba hacia la puerta con paso apresurado, pero Erwin se le adelantó abrazándole por la espalda, casi instantáneamente Levi le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago tan enérgico que hubiera dejado a cualquier otro sin respiración, sin embargo el rubio le mantuvo entre sus brazos como si aquel golpe no le hubiera afectado en absoluto.

–No te voy a soltar.

Levi se sentía estúpidamente resguardado, como si Erwin con toda su altura crease una capa protectora a su alrededor con su cuerpo. Era cálido y confortable, pero sabía también que sólo era una ilusión.

–Voy a decirles a los nuevos reclutas que se unan a la misión –dijo Erwin rompiendo rápidamente el sueño.

–Son unos críos –expuso Levi queriendo salir de aquella jaula de brazos.

–Los que han sobrevivido hoy tienen potencial para poder convertirse ya en reclutas del Cuerpo de Exploración. Además será su decisión, no están obligados.

–Dijiste algo parecido sobre Isabel y Furlan. Nosotros también tomamos una decisión– explicó forzando el “tomamos” para que sonara ridículo.

–Estoy seguro de que con Jaeger el mundo será mejor Levi. Creo firmemente que si tenemos a nuestro lado a uno de ellos podré vivir la vida que tú quieres que viva.

–Te quiero creer –dijo Levi girando sobre sí mismo y dejando su cara frente al pecho de Erwin–, y voy a intentarlo. Pero prométeme –declaró separándose un poco de él e interponiendo los brazos entre ambos–, que todo esto no quedará en un simple abrazo, o un beso inundado tras cinco años bajo las responsabilidades del día a día.

–Te prometo –señaló Erwin agachándose un poco y besando suavemente a Levi en el cuello y a continuación en los labios–, que celebraremos la victoria de la siguiente incursión fuera del muro, tú y yo a lo grande. 

Un pequeño gemido de placer surgió de la garganta de Levi. 

De veras quería creerle.

**Author's Note:**

> Los términos y nombres que se utilizan en esta historia son los que se usan en la traducción española que se publica actualmente, he tenido que decidir entre varias y creo que esta es la que más cómoda me hace sentir, no porque sea la correcta, sino porque es la que más he leído. Además "Cuerpo de exploración" queda realmente bien para esta historia xD


End file.
